Namikaze Naruto
by Blood Seraph
Summary: What if, it wasn't Minato who did the sealing, but Sarutobi? And what if, Sarutobi did a little something different? Naruto has a difficult road ahead of him, but with a father like Minato, and a brother like Kakashi, I think he can manage. Hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

_**Namikaze Naruto**_

**_Eh eh eh... I really am an asshole, aren't I? This is the fourth story I have, and am working on, added with the fact that School takes priority (Damn it), my updates are going to be slower for all of my fics. But I'll try and get them update at least every two weeks, if not every week! As for this, I needed this fic out of my head, so I typed it up, and thankfully I have no more ideas flooding my brain, so I can get back to my other fics now! YAY! As for a short little warning, this is going to be major OCCness... Okay, maybe not major, but there will be OCCness._**

**_Also, for the first time in history, I'm not forgetting to put up a disclaimer with the first chapter! YAY!  
I do not own Naruto, if I did, Naruto and Sakura would probably be together._**

_**Chapter I**_

(Minato's P.O.V.)

_Damn! Why today? Why today of all days does the Kyuubi no Youkou _(Nine-tailed Demon Fox)_ choose to attack? _I think to myself as I start to run towards the scene of the destruction. I could only sigh in depression as I thought of what only transpired only twenty minutes ago. My wife, my love, my everything had died giving birth to my blood, our blood. Looking at the baby in my hands, he stares back up at me. I could already feel it, he was going to be a fighter. Just like his old man.

"Hello Naruto, I'm your father…" I say to him as he just looks at me, not even comprehending my words.

"If this goes the right way, I'm sorry to say, you'll never get to see me or your mother. I'm sad that I have to leave, but hopefully, the village listens to my last plea. If you were to be treated wrongly…" I trail off, closing my eyes at the pang of guilt that hits my chest. Then, to my surprise, Sarutobi's chakra signature appears nearby. This really confused me. Halting on a tree branch, it only takes a minute for the 'Professor' to catch up to me.

"Sarutobi-dono," I ask in sheer surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"You can't go through with this," He says abruptly, making my face darken, "Not when you've just had a child, let me do it." This one line surprised me so much that I almost fell of the branch I was on.

"What," I yell at him as soon as I get my footing back, "There's no way I'd let you do this!" I continue, seeing him just look at me. All of a sudden the look in his eyes told me to shut up, like they used to when he was Sandaime.

"Minato," He says, the same way he used to, "This child will need a father, that is something I, nor Jiraiya, will ever be able to do. You're giving that child over to me, because if you do it yourself, I know the child will be miserable," He warns, causing all of my systems to stall. Was it true? Would Naruto be miserable if he was left alone?

_That's a stupid question, _I think to myself, _Of course he'll be miserable…_

Flinching at the thought, I look up to see him standing there, staring at me and waiting for me to say something, "Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Seeing him nod solemnly, I hand over Naruto reluctantly, "If there is one final thing I can do for this village, it's save their Yondaime." With that, he disappears towards the Kyuubi as I close my eyes at the slight pang of emotion that hits my chest.

_Thanks, Sarutobi-sama…_

* * *

(Five Years Later)

"Otou-kun! Otou-kun!" I hear Naruto yell excitedly, making me look up from my paper work to see Naruto grinning and bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Yes, Naruto," I ask with a chuckle as he continues on his, well what I presumed was a sugar high, it's kind of hard to tell with Naruto.

"Kaka-nii-kun said he's gonna train me," He says excitedly, before Kakashi barges into the room.

"Kakashi, mind explaining what Naruto means," I ask with a questioning smirk, making the nineteen year-old sweat.

"What I meant to say to Naruto was that if you allowed it," He says as he rubs the back of his head, making me chuckle.

"You aren't allowed to train him," I say, earning a groan from Naruto, while Kakashi looked relieved.

"Please, Otou-kun?! Please, please, please!" Naruto yells at me clasping his hands together. Smiling, I shake me head, shooting down his dreams.

"You'll attend the Academy with every other kid your age, got it," I ask, seeing him nod his head in a depressed manner.

"Actually," Kakashi says, getting both mine and Naruto's attention, "There's a special tournament today. The winner gets to go to the Academy, as a spot was recently opened and in Naruto's case, early, if he wins," Kakashi suggests, only to be completely shot down like Naruto.

"No, I will not have Naruto compete with kids a year older then him," I say sternly, only to get a glare from Naruto.

"But I wanna go! I see you and Ero-jii (_Perverted Grandpa_) fight all the time," He yells trying to make an argument for himself.

Sighing, I place down the piece of paper, before making three Kage Bunshin (_Shadow Clones_) to do the work for me. "Those are spars Naruto, we're not actually trying to hurt each other," I explain to him, getting eye level only to have him look away.

"Minato-sensei, why not just let him? No harm, no foul, right? If I think he's going to get hurt, I'll just stop the little match and bring Naruto back," Kakashi offers, getting me to glance up at him.

"Please Otou-kun!" Naruto pleads with me, making me sigh as they double team on me.

"Fine, fine, but if Naruto gets hurt it's on your head, Kakashi," I warn him, seeing him smile sheepishly at me while rubbing the back of his head.

"I know, Minato-sensei…" He trails off, making me sigh. Standing up, I wave them off, and Kakashi instantly started herding Naruto out the door. Sighing, I go over to the storage room and pull out Sarutobi's crystal ball, before sitting at a nearby desk and activating it to spy on Naruto.

_It's not like he's going to win anyway… _I think to myself as Kakashi lets Naruto on for a piggy-back ride. I couldn't' help but chuckle as Naruto cheered, _They really are like brothers, which is probably a good think for both._

I watch as Kakashi lets Naruto down as the reach the tournament grounds, and Kakashi signs up Naruto. Naruto was supposed to fight last in the first rounds. It was a five round tournament, and I knew Naruto wouldn't make it past the first round.

_But then again, he does take after me and Kushina… He might surprise me…_

The first fifteen fights began and ended quickly, with the older boys or girls winning and moving on, discouraging the thought that Naruto might surprise me. Finally, it was Naruto's turn, and he was going against a kid a year-older. I could only chew the inside of my cheek as the battle began.

To my surprise though, Naruto had dodged the first punch thrown by the older boy, and had slid under his legs before kicking him in the butt, making him land face first.

_What the? No ones trained Naruto, I've made sure of that, so where… _Were my only thoughts as the kid charged again, and Naruto dodged again. This time, however, Naruto didn't kick him; he punched him with all of his might in the stomach. Once again to my surprise, the kid grunted under Naruto's punch.

_Naruto's been training by himself? But then where did he learn all of this?_ My thoughts continued to race as he kicked the other kids feet from under him, tripping him and making him fall flat on his back. Naruto had won, 'cause the kid didn't get back up, complaining about his stomach.

_What have you been doing Naruto…_

Adjusting the view of the ball, I could see Kakashi's wide-eyed expression, along with the crowds. Even the announcer was surprised. Shaking my head, I look back at Naruto to see him jumping up and down like the hyper kid he was. Sitting back in my chair, I couldn't help but smirk.

_I'll ask him when he gets home, until then lets see what it's done to him…_

Naruto's next match was after another seven fights before his, so he had a while to catch his breath and hopefully calm down. As the match started, this time Naruto charged instead of the other kid. Not so much to my surprise this time, Naruto actually runs fast for a kid his age.

_Trying to get away from Kakashi and me is a hard thing to do… _Naruto threw a punch, and the kid merely blocks it before kneeing Naruto in the stomach.

_Game over… _I think as Naruto lands a few feet away, before he gets right back up, although I saw him wince. _Okay, so he's more like me and Kushina then I realized… _The thought filters through my head as Naruto takes a very sloppy defense stance, and I mean sloppy, think pig. I couldn't help but chuckle. Hardening his foot hold on the ground, I see Naruto stand there with a determined look on his face. Then I see his lips move as he says something, which I could only catch barely.

"Gotta show Kaka-nii-kun and Otou-kun that I am good fighter…" That's when I realize something, which was pretty good for a kid his age. He was speaking fairly well, and not screwing up that much.

_Must be from all the meetings I bring him to… _I think off-handedly as the other kid charges this time, both of their stances sloppy. I watch as Naruto stoops low to the ground in an attempt to look cool probably and tries to sweep the kids feet. It doesn't work, but it does throw the kid off balance. I could see Naruto jump back as the kid grabbed his shin, before Naruto ran up to him punched him in the face, bringing the kid down.

_Okay, I'm going to interrogate everyone that knows Naruto… _I think to myself, know that there was no way Naruto could learn this kind of stuff on his own. Examining the kid from the crystal ball, I realize that Naruto had broken his nose with the force of the punch, the small run helping. Shaking my head, Kakashi was once again gapping at Naruto as Naruto jumped around the arena again, smiling.

After another three rounds, Naruto's turn came again, this time against a big kid about two time his age.

_Holy! How the hell did he get in there,_ I practically yell in my head as I see fear cross Naruto's face. _Just give up Naruto, it's not worth impressing me or Kakashi to fight him… _I plead mentally, before I see Naruto close his eyes and open them, the fear still evident but determination behind it. _Damn, he's too much like me… Oh well, I guess that's a good trait, but why does Naruto keep going? Any normal five year-old kid would be running for his life, _I reason with myself as the match begins, and instantly Naruto's running at the big kid.

_What are you doing! He's going to throw you like a rag doll! _Just as the kids about to punch Naruto, my child slides under the big guy's legs and tries to kick the back of one of his knees. I could only watch in amazement and pride as the big kid falls to his knees before Naruto runs up his back before jumping on his head, making it careen towards the ground. Naruto had just taken out one of the biggest kids I've ever seen.

That's when I remembered something important I always told Naruto, _Naruto, do you know why you should never give up? _I'd always ask, before Naruto would reply with a no.

_Because giving up, just proves that you're afraid. Facing your fears, now that's what makes people proud of you! It shows that, even though you're afraid, you have the courage to face it. That's something not a lot of people have now a days, so I want you to be like that, okay?_ I always said that to him before bed. He'd always yell he'd never forget that, before falling to sleep. I thought he would never remember, because he never mentioned it, but I guess I was wrong.

As I was thinking, the first semi-final match had begun, and ended, and Naruto was up once again. The kid he was facing this time seemed to be a Haruno, 'cause he had slightly pink hair, but it was drowned out by brown mixed in.

_So, the main Haruno house is letting a Haruno try out for the ninja academy? That's a first, although Haruno Iris signed her daughter up for academy next year… _I let the thought filter across my mind, before it returns to the soon to start match. The match started with a surprised Naruto dodging a flurry or quick jabs made by the Haruno, before a kick got Naruto across the face. It wasn't a hard kick, but it was enough to throw Naruto off balance enough for the Haruno to get in a few good blows before Naruto hopped backwards. I could see Naruto rubbing the cheek where he got hit with the foot, before he glares at the Haruno. That's when I notice something strange, again. Naruto's eyes, they were darting all over the Haruno, like either memorizing or taking apart his fighting style. This really confused me, because there was no way that Naruto should be able to do that, it would require genius level intellect from someone his age.

_Maybe I should give him an I.Q. test… _I think to myself before Naruto charges again. This time instead of stopping at the first blow to dodge the rest, he adjusts his head so that the fist scrapes past his ear, before he punched the Haruno in the stomach, making him wince, before Naruto kicks as hard as he can at the boy's stomach, making him go a few feet backwards. Not stopping in this relentless attack, Naruto jumps up, rearing his fist back before bringing it down on the Haruno's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. That was the end of the match.

"Okay, this is a little strange, the skill Naruto's displaying for his age is way above academy level. This shouldn't be possible… Unless the Youkou (_Demon Fox_) has something to do with this," I realize, my eyes widening, "The Kyuubi no Youkou! It's enhancing Naruto's intelligence! But why?" Shaking my head, I figured I'd get an Uchiha down here later to look at Naruto's mind, to see what was going on in there. Maybe I could get a Yamanaka to help.

Turning back to the ball, I see that the final match has begun. Naruto was going against a kid about a year older then him who looked very strong, for his age at least. Once again, I could see Naruto's eyes dissecting or solving the other kid's stance, before charging. In a dash, Naruto's dodging the other kid's fist as he keeps his eyes on all of his movements.

_He still hasn't found an opening he can take, he knows he's too slow to take advantage of some of the ones that are open, _I realize as his eyes keep darting towards his left side, which was left open. I could see a little frown on Naruto's face as he ducks a punch before trying to kick the kid off his feet. To my surprise, the other kid jumps over his leg before trying to bring his foot on Naruto's face. I felt fear as the foot neared Naruto's face, before he rolled over at the last minute and grabbed his ankle before tripping him. Jumping up, Naruto catches his breathe as the other kid gets up. Taking advantage of the lax in battle, Naruto charges the kid, catching him off guard. While Naruto was not as quick, he was smarter with his blows, not leaving himself open as much, but throwing quick jabs here and there, testing the kid seemingly. That's when I see a smirk cross Naruto's face, before he falls to the ground and tries to slide-kick him. I was cursing under my breath before Naruto grabs his ankle after he jumps over him, pulling on it before hopping up and sitting on the kids back, grinning.

That's when it dawned on me, _Naruto actually won, now he's going to the academy a year early…_ Was the only thought on my mind as the crowd also stared, while Naruto jumped around the small arena.

Shaking my head, I place the ball back where I found it before entering my office to see the clones chatting with each other, all the paper work down.

"You guys are dismissed…" I trail off, seeing them shrug before disappearing into smoke, leaving no evidence. Sighing, I sit in my seat before calling for my assistant. As Rika walks into the office, I sigh at the knowledge that had been launched into my brain from the clones.

"Yes, Hokage-sama," She asks, stoic as always, making me groan.

"How many times have I told you that you can call me Minato," I ask, chuckling a little.

"Three-hundred-fifty-six times."

I could only twitch a little before just deciding to get to business. "I need Uchiha Itachi and Yamanaka Inoichi here within the hour, please summon them," I inform her, before she bows and leaves.

_She really needs to loose up…_ I think to myself, still twitching at the fact that she counted how many times I had asked her to call me by my name.

"Minato-sensei! You should've seen Naruto! He breezed through the tournament! He's going to the academy," Yells an excited Kakashi with an even more excited Naruto on his back.

"I did see, and Naruto did great," I reply, seeing Naruto jump off Kakashi's back before running over to me and hugging me as he jumped into my chair.

"So you saw me kick butt," Naruto asks excitedly, grinning a hundred-watt grin. Smiling at him, I nod before he starts to choke me with his hug.

"So, Naruto, you sure you want to go to the academy early? Everyone will be a year older then you, can you deal with that," I ask, seeing Naruto nod vigorously.

"Yeah! I can't wait to meet my new classmates," He yells, grin still in place before I hear a knock at the door. Setting Naruto down, I yell for them to come in. I smile as I see Itachi with his new Chuunin vest walk in.

"You summoned me, Hokage-sama," He says in that monotone voice of his, making me shake me head before smiling.

"Yes, I did Itachi, now he wait for Inoichi," I inform, and just as I said that, a knock at the door comes again, and once again I call for them to come in.

"You wanted me Minato," Inoichi says as he walks into the room, getting a look from Itachi.

"You shouldn't call the Hokage by his name," Itachi says, glare fixed on Inoichi before I get his attention.

"It's okay Itachi, you can call me Minato as well if you want," I inform him, seeing him roll his shoulder blades. Sighing I wave Kakashi away as I see him disappear in a puff of smoke. Turning my attention back to the duo, I smile.

"I summoned you here, because it would appear that my son as been, well, enhanced by the fox, so I want you to go around and check out his mindscape," I say, getting them to raise an eyebrow, "You will get paid that average S-rank mission salary, and this is a personally favor. Will you accept?" They nod their heads as smile spreads across my face.

Picking up Naruto again, I say to him, "These guys are going to go into your mind and check some things out, okay," I ask him, seeing him nod his head quietly. Setting Naruto down on the seat, Itachi looks at me.

"Why do you want me to do it," He asks, catching my attention.

"You have the most advanced Sharingan (_Copy Wheel Eye_) in the Uchiha clan, and I trust you to do a better job then some of the others," I explain, seeing him nod before looking straight into to Naruto's eyes.

"Shintenshin no Jutsu (_Mind Body Switch Technique_)," Inoichi calls as he finishes the seals.

"What have you been doing fox…"

* * *

(Itachi's P.O.V.)

As I entered Naruto's mind, I was surprised to find it dark and dank, so unlike his personality.

"It must be to accommodate the Kyuubi," Inoichi says, as if reading my mind.

"Probably," I trail off, taking in my surroundings. It was just a big hallway with a lot of doors, "Should it look like this," I ask Inoichi, seeing him shake his head no. Sighing, I notice a glow at the end of the hallway, "Should we visit the fox?"

"Probably, although he might not tell us a thing," Inoichi says, making me nod my head in agreement. Walking in the direction of the glow, I started to smell the stench of blood, probably matted into the fur of the giant creature.

"_**What do you want," **_Growls the voice of possibly the most evil being known to man.

"Where here to ask what you're doing to Naruto," Inoichi states, no fear seeping into his voice.

"_**You mean the Gaki (**_Brat_**)? Don't make me laugh, I've done nothing to him," **_He replies, the swoosh of tails companying deep breaths as a two large eyes appear, both slighted and red.

"Don't lie, Naruto's displaying great knowledge for his age, its obvious your behind it," I state, trying to make sure no fear creeps into my voice, just like Inoichi. I mean it's kind of hard not to be afraid, talking to a Bijuu.

"_**Really now? Why don't you ask that Sarutobi? Oh, wait, he's dead," **_The great beast deadpans. _**"I have nothing to do with the boy, it's the seal. No leave me be," **_He demands, before his eyes disappear from view and his steps could be heard moving away.

"The seal? Sarutobi used the Shiki Fuujin (_Dead Demon Consuming Seal_), and Hakke no Fuuin Shiki (_Eight Divinations Seal Style_) to seal you away! What did Sarutobi do," Inoichi yells into the cage, but we didn't receive a reply.

"Should we leave and let Minato take a look at the seal," Asks Inoichi, rubbing his temples.

"I think so, but maybe we should take a look at the seal ourselves," I ask, only to see Inoichi shake his head.

"No, we don't have as much knowledge of seals as Minato, we should leave it to him," He explains, making a hand seal before leaving Naruto's mind. Sighing, I cancel the effects of my Sharingan and leave as well.

"So, what's the report," Asks Minato as soon as we are out.

"The Kyuubi said something about a seal, so we think you should look at it," I explain, seeing him give a questioning glance to Inoichi, receiving a nod.

"Thank you, and you're dismissed. You can collect the money from Rika on the way out," He says, picking up his child as he starts to wake up.

"Hai," We say in unison as we bow.

Walking out the door, I see Rika standing there with two folders in hand. As we approach her she holds out the folders, "Your payment," She says in that monotone voice so similar to mine. Nodding, I take the folder before disappearing in an explosion of smoke and appearing in Uchiha mansion.

Sighing, I enter it before yelling, "Tadaima (_Japanese equivalent of 'I'm home'_)."

Seeing my mom, Mikoto, pop her head out of the kitchen, "Okaeri naisai (_Japanese equivalent of 'Welcome Back'_), Itachi-kun!" She greets, a smile adorning her face.

Walking up the stairs to my room, Sasuke turns and runs right into me. Chuckling as he falls back on his behind, I look at him inquisitively, "What are you doing running, Sasuke?"

Before he answer, Sasuke hopped up quickly, grinning, "Otou-sama took me to see the tournament for students who want to enter the academy, and this one kid beat all the other kids! He's the same age as me too," He says excited, but I knew who he was talking about right away.

"Do you know his name," I ask, seeing Sasuke's expression slip really quickly, before it was replaced with another smile.

"No, but next time I see him I'll ask!" It amazed my how cheerful my brother could be, when everyone else thought I was cold.

Smirking, I walk by Sasuke before saying over my shoulder as I enter my room, "Namikaze Naruto."

* * *

(Minato's P.O.V.)

As soon as Inoichi and Itachi were gone, I was waiting for Naruto to wake up. It only took about five minutes before he was all amped again.

"Otou-kun! Can you really believe that I'm going to the academy," Yells and excited Naruto as he bounces on the balls of his feet after I let him down.

"Yes I can Naruto, but I want to check something before you do, okay," I ask, getting Naruto to stop bouncing and look at me in confusion.

"What do you want to check Otou-kun," He asks, his face scrunched up in an adorable way for his age. Chuckling, I get down to eye level with him.

"I want you to lie on your back, okay," I ask, seeing him nod his head vigorously as he lies down in front of me. "Okay, now stay like that and don't move," I kind of order him, seeing him nod. Pumping chakra into the seal, it appears on his stomach as I lift his shirt. It was there all right, but something was off… _Is that a twelve elemental seal? What was Sarutobi thinking… Wait a sec, I don't recognize this seal… _I think to myself as I run my hand over Naruto's stomach in fascination, before I hear Naruto giggle a little.

"That tickles Otou-kun," He says, catching my attention. Taking my hand away from his stomach, I still keep a hand on his chest as I continue to examine it. It appeared as if Sarutobi had not only put on the Hakke no Fuuin Shiki and the Shiki Fuujin, but two other seals as well. One was a twelve elemental seal, which would constantly draw out the fox's chakra into Naruto's chakra coils, and then a seal foreign even to me, but it seemed to spread out the fox's chakra evenly. _So that's what's happening, the Shiki Fuujin keeps the Kyuubi in, the Hakke no Fuuin Shiki lets Naruto be able to access the fox's chakra, but then there's the twelve elemental seal, which constantly drains chakra from the fox, which would normally be dangerous, but paired with this other seal, increases everything from Naruto's intelligence, to his physical abilities. Sarutobi, you sly dog…_

I could only smile a little as I lift my hand away from Naruto's chest, letting Naruto sit up. "Is everything okay, Otou-kun," He asks, looking a little worried.

Smiling warmly, I see Naruto's face lighten a little, "Everything's perfectly fine, Naruto."

_I truly have a feeling that Naruto's going to be a great Hokage…_

* * *

**_Review, flame and whatnot..._**

**_(Sigh) This is going to become un-original quickly, but I think I'm the first one to do something like this, if not, please tell me..._**

**_I hope you like, this is like a prologue, but I'm actually going to through the academy years with Naruto. So yeah..._**

**_Hope you like!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Namikaze Naruto**_

**_Yay! I'm starting to catch up on my fanfiction! Sorry this chapter is alittle short, if you think that. Wish I could say much more then this, but I can't really, I just hope you like this chapter!_**

Yes, I know Neji's a little OC since he's father is already dead, he wouldn't be such fast friends with Naruto or them, but kids are like that, and he needs to have friends for him to get over, since I don't want a broody Neji being friends with Naruto. Also, I couldn't find when Hizashi died, no matter where I looked, so I'm just assuming he died before Neji was six. Sorry if this was useless, or just annoying, but I wanted to explain it right away.

**_This originally was in the middle of the chapter..._**

_**Chapter II**_

I could tell that Naruto was nervous about going to school, it was written all over his five-year-old face.

"You know, you could start next year, like all the other kids," I toss out the idea, knowing that it would get him going as even now I saw the fire in his eyes ignite, like at the arena.

"No, Otou-kun! I won the tournament, I'm going to take the reward," I hear him say with a determined tone, and I smile down at him.

"Well, good luck, Naruto," I say, before he grins up at me and runs into his classroom. Turning around, I start to walk back to the Hokage tower, only one thought on my mind; _I wonder how big the leaning tower of paper is this time?

* * *

_

(Naruto's P.O.V.)

Walking into the classroom, I'm surprised to find that no eyes are trained on me, probably seeing this was the first day at the academy, and no one knew who would be in class, and seeing as they are only a year older then me, I wouldn't seem that much different. Walking along the edge of the classroom, I catch the glance of a girl with Chinese style clothing, and her hair up in buns. Smiling meekly at her, and waving, she waves back, before walking towards me.

"Hi! I'm Tenten," She says, smiling warmly at me as I bow a little.

"Hi, I'm Naruto…" I introduce myself, and see her, give me a quick look over, before she drags me across the room towards the back.

"Wanna sit next to me Naruto-kun?" She asks as she sits down in a corner, offering the seat next to her to me.

"Sure…" I say, taking a seat next to her, surprised my own shyness, reminding myself of the Hyuuga girl I saw at the park a few time, I think it was Hinata. Glancing around the room, I'm surprised to see a kid in the front, wearing odd clothing, seeing as it was loose, and he was separated from the rest of the kids, I also noticed he had big eyebrows…

"Who's he?" I ask Tenten, seeing her look in the direction I'm pointing.

"Oh, that's Rock Lee, he can't use, uh, what's it called? Chukro, chakro, chakru," She says, listing of all the wrong pronunciations.

"Chakra?" I suggest, and see her smile,

"Yeah! Chakra, grown-ups say he can't use chakra," And my mind started working.

If he couldn't use chakra, being a ninja was more then a little difficult. That meant that Genjutsu (_Illusion Technique_) and Ninjutsu (_Ninja Technique_) were out of the question, and those were a main part of a shinobi arsenal. But, that could also be an advantage, he'd only have time to focus on Taijutsu (_Body Technique_), and if he worked hard, that could be enough. He'd have to be a Taijutsu Specialist to be a ninja. Getting up, and surprising Tenten, I find my shyness receding as I walk up to him, and most of the class goes silent as they watch me walk to, what I presume as the loser of class.

"Hello, I am Namikaze Naruto, and you are…" I ask, giving my proper name, hearing most of the class gasp, and offering my hand while asking his.

"Um, Rock Lee…" He says hesitantly, taking my hand and I shake it, giving him a smile.

"Want to be friends?" I ask, knowing that it could brighten his day, if only a little.

"Yeah!" He says, happiness brimming from him, and standing up, I look at Tenten, silently asking her if he could sit with us. I could see the conflict there, but she sighed and nodded, and I smiled up at her. Taking Rock Lee's arm, I drag him up the stairs of the class room and take a seat, offering the one next to me to him.

He takes the seat, looking at Tenten, before saying shyly, "Um, hi, I'm Rock Lee…"

I see Tenten, glance at him, before she gives a smile, and introduces herself, "Hi, I'm Tenten!"

"You know, the class is going to call you all losers, right?" I hear a boy ask, and turning my head to see who was speaking, I see a Hyuuga, it was obvious with the eyes.

"So, Hyuuga? Don't have to be jealous," I say, grinning while egging him on, seeing him glare at me a little.

"It's Neji," He corrects me, and I continue to grin.

"Naruto, as you already know," And I could feel the stares from Lee and Tenten. How did I learn how to talk so like an adult? That's what they were thinking, but I didn't mind, I just listened to what Otou-kun said.

"Would you like to sit with us as well?" I ask, and see Neji hesitate, before he takes a seat in front of us, seeing as there was no more room in our row.

Just as I was about to ask Neji a question, I see out of the corner of my eye the door opening and sit back, watching two teachers come in.

"Okay kids, find a seat and sit, down, class is about to start," I hear one of the teachers say, he looked to be in his mid-thirties, and he looked extremely tired. The rest of the class sits down, and before I know it, schools started.

* * *

(Recess)

"Wow, that old guy was really boring," Tenten says as she swings, and Lee and Neji quickly agree.

"Yeah, but he's doing his job," I comment, looking around for something to do, and then decide just to work on my climbing skills. Walking up to the older academy student's part of the playground, seeing as they weren't out for recess yet, I notice it's more of an obstacle course then a playground, _Perfect…_

Examining the obstacle course, I could help the grin that spread across my face, my natural cheerfulness taking over. This set was much, much easier then the one in the backyard, but I couldn't get past the one in the backyard, only about a quarter of the way through, but Otou-kun could do it in five minutes flat. This one didn't look as hard. I guess that was understandable because Otou-kun was Hokage, and he needed harder challenges then academy students.

"What are you doing, Naruto-kun?" I hear Lee ask, and glance at them as I see all three staring at me as I examine the course.

"Looking at the obstacle course! I wanna see if I can do it," I say, grinning and seeing the jaws drop.

"B-but Naruto-kun! Only a few of even the fourth-year students can do that course!" Tenten warns me, but I just continue on grinning.

"Yeah, but I bet they aren't as smart as me!" I say, and see all three of them raise an eyebrow, dampening my spirits as I frown a little.

"Ah come on! I am smart guys! I remember everything that I see or hear! That has to make me smart!" Plead with them, and see Neji get a little bit interested.

"You remember everything?" He asks, and I nod my head.

"Yeah, I think I heard my Otou-kun call it something like, Photographic Memory," I answer, and all three of them, squint at me.

"Fotografik, memory?" Asks Tenten, and I laugh at her attempt to pronounce it, but hold it in as she glares at me.

"He said that means I remember everything I hear or see, I could re-say everything that the teacher said, word for word," I tell them, and see them gawk at me, and I laugh.

"Oh well, back to the obstacle course," I say, and all three of them remain silent as I move my gaze back to it.

Even to get to the start of the course was an obstacle. A twenty foot wall needed to be climbed to get to the mechanism that started it. The first official obstacle was twenty poles, about six feet apart each, probably meant to test the strength of the legs. Second were monkey bars. May not sound very hard, but when its a hundred feet in total with zigzag patterns, it's pretty hard for students. Third were another set of poles, with sandbags in between them. The probably started to swing when you started. And the poles probably sink. Fourth thing was a very long gap, about twenty feet wide, with a target on the other side. You probably needed to something to throw, and that would make a bridge appear, maybe, or something else. The last stretch looked easy enough. Just a long stretch of sand, but there were probably traps everywhere.

Taking another look over the course, I nod and go and pick up a couple of bark chips and shove them in my pocket. _I can probably complete this course, if it's only on a setting of 4, probably, anything higher, I don't think I can, _I think to myself as I walk up to the wall, and jump and grab onto a rock, and place my feet into crevices in the wall. Yep, this was much easier then dads. The part were I got stuck was a fifty foot wall, and it was really slick. Otou-kun walked up the wall, but I don't know how to do that, so yeah…

I was about fifteen feet up the wall; when I look down to see all of the students looking at me in awe. Shrugging it off and grinning happily as I showed off, I make it to the top of the wall, panting a little. Looking over to the starting mechanism as I catch my breathe, I notice it's just like the one at home. Start button, skill level, time limit, and age input devices. Walking over to it, I insert my age, five, skill level four, and glancing over the course quickly, I input six minutes. Pressing the start button, I get into place as a count down starts.

"5… 4… 3… 2…" I mechanical voice sounds, and I prepare for the first jump.

"1…" It finishes, a loud horn blowing as I jump the first six feet. Keeping with the momentum of the first jump, I pass another three poles before stopping, making sure I don't fall. Concentrating, I bend down, and feel my legs tingle just a little bit, before jumping and continuing on past about ten poles before I have to stop again, feeling tired from that long excursion. _Fourteen poles, only six more_, Forcing myself to jump the last six in succession; I rest right before the monkey bars, taking a couple of deep breathes.

Standing up straight, I grab a hold of the monkey bars by jumping, and start on my way. About half way through, I could feel the burn in my arms, and flinch with each bar. _I'm only half way through, I have to finish this! _Just then, I feel a small shock in my hand, and release one of my hands, looking at it. Realizing that it was a trap, I concentrate again really quickly, feeling that strange tingling feeling in my arms, relieving the pain, and I start again, going a little bit faster then before. Soon reaching the end, I look at the clock, and see it's been two minutes.

Shaking my head, I look forward at the next obstacle. The sandbags were swinging at an even rate, meaning that careful timing could get past them easily. Jumping on the first pole, I feel it start to sink, slowly but surely. Looking forward, I time my jump just right, and make it past the first sand bag, with seven more to go, and the pole beneath me starting to sink again. Timing my jumps just right, I make it past this obstacle, and look to fine that its three and a half minutes after I've started.

Looking at the next challenge, I take the bark chips out of my pocket and inspect them. _They won't fly to well, but they'll have to do, _I think, taking one and adjusting it in my hand so it's comfortable for throwing. Taking my time with precision, I throw it with the amount of force I would think it would take to get across, and frown when the wind blows it off course. Sighing in frustration, I take another, and lick my finger, and judge the wind. While I wasn't the best at this, I could estimate the course, if I knew the wind speed, and I read a scroll on it I found on dad's desk once. Concentrating once more, I throw it just as the wind picks up, and cheer a little as it makes I all the way across, but frown when I realize that nothing happened. The target wasn't sensitive. Reigning in my frustrating, I take out a shuriken I stole from dad's pack, thinking I might need it. I know I shouldn't have, but I did it anyways, first-years shouldn't have weapons, but I'd practiced with it in the back yard, so I knew how to use it. A little bit. Throwing it exactly how it should be thrown, and when, I hit the target dead on, and bridge appears. Grinning, I step on it, and faultier as the bridge lurches under me. Looking down, I realize it's starting to collapse. Panicking, I feel the tingle in my legs as I run across the bridge as fast as I can, and trip over myself just as I get past it and onto the final stretch.

Picking myself up, I see that I only have forty seconds left, and whine a little. Deciding that maybe running and letting reactions taking over would be the best idea, I do just that. Running across the sandy pit, and jump over a wire as I see it glint in the sun, and land on my stomach as kunai pass over head. _Are they trying to kill the students! _I yell inside my head, while I pick myself up again and jump over an incoming moving wire. Dashing for the finished, I dive through a set of wires I see, with a little opening in the center, and make it past with only a few scratches from the wire. Jumping over a pit as the ground collapses before me, I make it across the finish line, just before the bell rings out the end of the trail. Falling backward and breathing hard, I can't help the grin that spreads across my face. _I finished an obstacle course that's even difficult for fourth-years! _

I hear a loud roar of cheering, and looking over at my friends, I see everyone in class cheering for me, and I feel pride swell in my chest. I'm surprised when I'm jerked up, and look to find that it's Ero-jii (_Perverted Grandpa_) helping me up.

"Ero-jii," I yell, hugging his leg and hearing him chuckle, "Did you see that?! I completed the obstacle course!"

I look up to see him smiling, "Yeah, I saw you Naruto, you did really well, although, where'd you get that shuriken?" He asks, and I could tell he was teasing me.

"I," I start, blushing a little while releasing his leg and rubbing the back of my head. "Stole it from dad…." I could hear his chuckle.

"Don't worry, it'll be our little secret," He says, smiling down at me and I could help but grin.

"Hey, who is that guy, Naruto-kun?" I hear Tenten ask, and I turn around, grinning.

"This is my Ero-jii!" I claim, and I hear Ero-jii sigh at my nickname for him.

"Ero-jii?" I hear Neji ask as he looks at me skeptically.

"Well, Otou-kun calls him Ero-Sensei (_Perverted Teacher_), so I call him Ero-jii," I explain, and turn around to see Jiraiya shaking his head.

"So, why are you here Ero-jii?" I ask, and see him glance at me with a small smile.

"Well, I was going to your father's office, but I sensed your chakra, so I came by to give you something," He says, suppressing a grin.

Jumping up and down, I could really only grin even more, if that was possible. "What is it?!"

I see him pull out two scrolls from his breast pocket, before handing them to me, "I think it'll help with school, one's about chakra, and the other is Ninjutsu and Genjutsu." I frown a little and look up at him.

"But I already know about that stuff," I reply, and see him look at me as if saying, 'Looking-a-gift-horse-in-the-mouth?'

"This explains it in better depth, and it might help your friends out," He explains, and I roll my eyes, nodding. "I have to go report to your father now, so see you later Naruto," He says, before he disappears, and all the kids in class are mystified.

"Show off," I mutter, before I hear the recess bell ring, and drag Neji, Lee, and Tenten to class.

* * *

(After school)

"Thank Kami! He was so boring!" Tenten exclaims, and I laugh with Neji and Lee at her exasperation.

"Did you even listen to him," I ask as we walk outside and wait for our parents.

I see her quiet down, and blush. "No, not really…" She mumbles, and I just laugh again. That is, before she throws a rock at me and hits me right on the forehead.

Ignoring the slight amount of pain, I compliment her, "Nice shot Tenten-chan."

I see her look a little surprised, before she blushes slightly. "Well, I really liked the way you hit the bull's-eye, it was really cool." She explains, and I nod my head. _She might have a career as a weapons mistress… _I think off handedly, still rubbing my forehead.

"Tenten!" I hear a woman call, and look up to see Tenten's mother. It wasn't hard to tell, Tenten looked just like her, just older with more stylish clothes.

"Okaa-chan!" She screams, running up to her mother and hugging her.

"Neji, come," I turn around, and see, who I at first think is Neji's father, but realize he's Hiashi-san from some of the meetings with Otou-kun.

"Hai (_Okay_), Hiashi-sama," He says, and I could almost taste the detest he had for the man.

"Oi, Naruto," I hear my father call, and I look up and grin, seeing all of the other parents look up and bow, confusing all the kids.

"Oi, Otou-kun," I call back, running up to him and hugging him. Turning around, I wave to Neji and Tenten, calling to them about seeing them tomorrow, and see them wave back, before I look towards Rock Lee to see him walking away. This confused me.

"Oi, Lee-Kun! Where you going," I ask, and see him look over his shoulder and give me a bleak look.

"Home, Naruto-kun," He answers, and I could tell something was wrong. Tugging on Otou-kun's leg, I look up questioningly.

"If I remember, Naruto, Rock Lee is an orphan," He explains, and my eyes grow wide, with tears brimming in them. _Rock Lee has no parents… _I couldn't even begin to fathom how lonely he must seem, and I run towards him and grab his arm, grinning to cover up my tears.

"Oi, Lee, wanna come to my house? We have enough room," I say, and I see his eyes widen with hope.

"I'd love that, Naruto-kun, but is it alright with your father?" He asks, and as I turn around, I see he's already there, with a smile on his face.

"I'd be glad to have you over; I need someone to keep Naruto distracted anyway," He says, smiling down at Lee, and I feel a face splitting grin break out on my face, and the same with Lee.

"Arigatou (_Thank you_)!" Lee yells and hugs my Otou-kun's leg, while I do the same with the other leg, and he laughs.

"Well, should we take the quick way home?" He asks, and I look up puzzled, same with Lee.

"Quick way?" I ask, and regret it immediately as he smirks.

All of a sudden, I feel us being transported, molecule by molecule somewhere else, and when it's over, which is instant, I see we're in my house.

"Whoa…" I say in amazement, letting go of his leg and looking at myself, while Lee follows my example.

"That's the Hiraishin (_Flying Thunder God_), my signature move," Otou-kun explains, and looking up, I see him grinning like I do.

Shaking my head, I grab Lee's arm and start to drag him to the backyard, "Let's go play!"

* * *

(Jiraiya's P.O.V.)

I chuckle as I see Naruto drag his friend outside to the backyard. "Energetic as always," I comment, and watch Minato look over at me.

"Yep, takes after his mother," He says, eyes dimming a little as he mentions Kushina.

Deciding to change the subject, I mention the other boy. "What are you going to do about the orphan?"

"Well, Naruto likes him, and he doesn't seem so bad, and he really does need a family. I'm thinking of adopting him, after I get to know him a little bit better. Until then, he can stay here. I don't like the orphanage, which is way I'm going to suggest to the conceal that we put more funding into it," He explains, and I nod my head in agreement.

"That is, if you can get the conceal to agree," I comment, and see him sigh.

"Yeah, and knowing the greedy bastard Danzo, he'll convince the others that they should put more funding in ANBU, or try again with that Root crap," He says with as much spite as Tsunade had for perverts.

"Well, I just came to report that I've found out that Orochimaru has joined a group called Akatsuki, I don't know their motive yet, but as soon as I do, I'll inform you," I say, and see him sigh and nod, leaning against a nearby wall.

"Yeah, thanks Ero-Sensei," He says, and I sigh as well.

"First off, I'm not your sensei anymore and second, could you please stop calling me Ero, it's rubbing off on Naruto…" I trail off, seeing Minato grin.

"Ah, but I use it affectionately," He says, and I roll my eyes before standing straight, before pulling out a note book and grinning perversely.

"Well, time for my research!" I say, and I'm gone with a puff of smoke.

I giggle as I see a few women walking into the bath house, about to take off their towels…

(Minato's P.O.V. You really didn't think I'd go into detail, did you?)

* * *

I could only sigh in amusement as Jiraiya disappears. "That's why I call you Ero-Sensei…"

Looking out the window, I see Naruto playing with Rock Lee, and smile softly.

"Not only does Lee need to get out of that place, Naruto needs a friend at the house, since I barely get to spend time with him," I say to myself. Then I chuckle.

"You're really kind, Naruto…"

* * *

**_Review, flame and whatnot..._**

**_Hope you liked this chapter, it was more of an introduction to most of the people he's going to be intereacting with for most of his academy years, I have a few different paths I can take, so I'm going to take a little longer next update to decide which one I wanna take, but it shouldn't be too long, that is, after I update my other stories again. Also, I tried to explain Tenten's facenation with weapons, so I hope that little bit made sense..._**

**_I need a beta for this, as I do for all my stories, I already have one for Perfectly Broken, Gakkuri, and Enigma, now I need one for Understanding a Nightmare, Becoming a Dream, and Kyuubi's Gift. Thanks to those of you who volenteer, and I'll give special mention each chapter to those who do! Thanks in advance!_**


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I'm sorry to say that... I no longer really have an interest in Nauto fanfiction. I don't know how, or when, but my passion for this fanfiction seems to have... gone from me, and I apologize. I should have posted this AN so long ago. I must say, however, that not all is lost. I'm writing fanfiction again, and it is not without possibility that I may find inspiration to once more write my Naruto fics again.

However, until further notice, I'm putting all of my Naruto stories on hiatus. I'm sorry.


End file.
